Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, there is shown a typical prior art flexible connector 10. The flexible connector 10 includes a corrugated tube 12. The function of the corrugated tube 12 is to contain fluids passing through the flexible connector 10 while affording flexibility thereto. The corrugated tube 12 does not have sufficient bursting strength to withstand the high pressures often associated with typical flexible connector applications.
Therefore, the flexible connector 10 may also include a mesh tube 14 which surrounds the corrugated tube 12. The function of the mesh tube 14 is to provide the necessary bursting strength without compromising the flexibility of the corrugated tube 12. As is known to those skilled in the art, the mesh tube 14 can be omitted in low pressure applications.
The tubes 12 and 14 extend the entire length of the flexible connector 10. At each end thereof there is provided a sleeve 16. The function of the sleeve 16 is to facilitate manipulation of the flexible connector 10 both during connection thereof to other instrumentalities and during use.
FIGS. 1A and 1B also illustrate the construction of the flexible connector 10. First, the corrugated tube 12, the mesh tube 14, and the sleeve 16 are assembled as shown in FIG. 1A, that is, with the ends thereof substantially aligned. Thereafter, a weldment 18 is formed around the ends of the corrugated tube 12, the mesh tube 14, and the sleeve 16. The weldment 18 secures all three components one to another. Of course, in applications in which the mesh tube 14 is omitted, only the corrugated tube 12 and the sleeve 16 are secured by the weldment 18.
Following the welding step shown in FIG. 1A, a weldment 20 is employed to secure an end piece 22 at each end of the flexible connector 10. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the end piece 22 shown in FIG. 2A is representative only. In actual practice numerous types and kinds of end pieces are utilized in the construction of flexible connectors.
As will therefore be understood, the construction of a prior art flexible connector requires two welding steps both of which must be precisely executed in order that the flexible connector will be properly constructed. The type of welding required to properly assemble a flexible connector of the kind shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B requires the services of highly skilled technicians having years of experience. It will therefore be understood that the type of flexible connector shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B and described hereinabove is relatively expensive to manufacture.
The present invention comprises improvements in flexible connector design and construction which overcome the foregoing and other difficulties which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a flexible connector includes a corrugated tube and an end piece. The proximal end of the end piece and the distal end of the corrugated tube are engaged with one another. A length of polymeric tubing is then extended over the adjacent ends of the corrugated tubing and the end piece, thereby retaining the ends of the length of corrugated tube and of the end piece in engagement with one another.
The length of polymeric tubing may be received within a length of mesh tubing which extends the entire length of the corrugated tube and also extends over the proximal end of the end piece. A sleeve having an axial length approximating the axial length of the polymeric tubing is then extended over the end of the mesh tube. The sleeve is then crimped thereby completing the manufacture of the flexible connector.
In low pressure applications, the length of mesh tubing may be omitted. In such instances the sleeve extends over the length of polymeric tubing. Following the positioning of the stainless steel sleeve in alignment with the length of polymeric tubing and with the engaged ends of the corrugated tube and the end piece, the sleeve is crimped thereby completing the manufacture of the flexible connector.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention the end piece and the sleeve comprise an integral structure. A polymeric sleeve is received over the distal end of the corrugated tubing, and a length of mesh tubing is extended over the length of the corrugated tube and over the polymeric sleeve. The subassembly comprising the corrugated tube, the polymeric sleeve, and the mesh tubing is positioned within the sleeve and the sleeve is crimped to complete the assembly of the flexible connector.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention the proximal end of the end piece comprises a sleeve. A quantity of polymeric material is received around the distal end of a length of corrugated tubing. The distal end of a length of corrugated tubing having the quantity of polymeric material received therearound is received in the sleeve of the end piece whereupon the sleeve is crimped thereby securing the corrugated tubing to the entities. For low pressure applications the construction of the flexible coupling is complete at this point. For high pressure applications a length of polymeric tubing, a length of mesh tubing and an outer sleeve are positioned around the crimped sleeve of the end piece. The outer sleeve is then crimped thereby securing the length of mesh tubing to the end piece.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the invention the proximal end of the end piece comprises a sleeve having an O-ring receiving groove formed in the interior surface thereof. An O-ring is received in one of the grooves defining the corrugations of a length of corrugated tubing and is also positioned in the groove formed in the interior surface of the sleeve. The sleeve is then crimped to secure the length of corrugated tubing to the end piece. For low pressure applications the construction of the flexible connector is completed at this point. For high pressure applications a length of polymeric tubing, a length of mesh tubing, and an outer sleeve are positioned in alignment with the sleeve of the end piece. The outer sleeve is then crimped to secure the length of mesh tubing in engagement with the end piece.